Encontros
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Kingsley não entendia a confiança depositada por Dumbledore. Ele percebia a força, o poder de Snape. Slash. Escrita para Naughty Boy no Amigo Oculto da 2007 da PSF.


**Título:** Encontros

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Personagens:** Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos**: AU, mas com spoiler para o livro 7.

* * *

**Encontros**

-Snape.

-Shacklebolt.

O cumprimento foi seco quando trocaram um aperto rápido de mãos. Mediram-se em silêncio, avaliando fraquezas. Encontram-se como aliados, a pedido de Dumbledore, e membros da Ordem da Fênix. Mas nenhum deles esquecia o que o outro realmente era: um Auror e um Comensal da Morte.

Kingsley não entendia a confiança depositada por Dumbledore. Ele percebia a força, o poder de Snape. Não era estúpido de se deixar enganar pela pretensa fachada de aliado: avaliava-o como um possível adversário. E ele sabia que se Snape se tornasse um, seria formidável e perigoso.

Severus sabia da importância dos aliados dentro do Ministério. Mas não deixava de lado aquela impressão de serem imbecis, controlados por um imbecil ainda maior. Shacklebolt era inteligente, isso era óbvio. Mas Severus preferia desconfiar sempre a ser surpreendido pela ação de um burocrata qualquer.

O encontro transcorreu tenso, e durou apenas o estritamente necessário. Não confiavam um no outro, não estavam satisfeitos com a situação e nem tentavam esconder isso. Kingsley fez o reporte sobre a vigília no Departamento de Mistérios e Severus o questionou minuciosamente. Apesar da relutância de Kingsley, Dumbledore fora categórico: todas as informações deveriam ser repassadas a Severus. E ele seria o único responsável para informá-lo.

Despediram-se friamente.

-x-

-Kingsley.

-Severus.

Foi tudo que disseram antes de beijarem-se. Severus foi empurrado com força contra a parede. Normalmente, poderia fazer um comentário ácido, lembrando que não eram mais adolescentes. Mas não tinham tempo para isso. Ele preferia desfrutar o beijo depois de uma longa ausência sem eles.

Sentiu a impaciência de Kingsley enquanto suas vestes eram afastadas, o botão da calça aberto. A mão de Kingsley envolveu o pau de Severus, masturbando-o. Rápido. Forte. Se Kingsley continuasse a tocá-lo daquele modo, murmurando em seu ouvido, mordendo-o, Severus gozaria tão rápido quanto um adolescente.

Tentou ganhar algum controle, segurando o pulso de Kingsley. Mas ele se recusou a ceder. E Severus gozou. Ainda estavam ofegantes, e Severus sentia a ereção de Kingsley contra sua perna. Assim como o sorrisinho cheio de si que o outro exibia.

Não tinham muito tempo. Nunca tinham naqueles dias. Mas Severus o beijou e tocou até transformar o sorriso em súplica.

-x-

-Snape.

-Shacklebolt. Estou honrado. O Ministro da Magia em pessoa veio dizer minha sentença?

-Não permiti que seu julgamento fosse concluído. Ainda. Preferi ouvir pessoalmente por que não deseja depor.

-Merlin, mas eu pensei que fui bastante claro nas outras vezes em que respondi a essa pergunta para seus Aurores.

-Snape, não sou tão influente a ponto de inocentá-lo sem o seu depoimento. Ainda mais se todas as declarações que deu aos Aurores chegarem ao conhecimento do Wizengamot.

-Apenas contei a verdade. E não se subestime, Shacklebolt. Pelo que ouvi, anda bastante influente. As relações diplomáticas com o Primeiro Ministro Trouxa não poderiam estar melhores. Além de, pelo que parece, você ter se tornado o melhor amigo do grande Salvador do Mundo Mágico.

-Ora, Snape. Quem te ouve, poderia pensar que está enciumado.

-Não seja ridículo.

-Snape, por favor. Se não depuser, a Corte pode e vai encarar isso como uma declaração de culpa.

-Eu sou culpado.

-Agora quem está sendo ridículo? Você fez o seu dever. Você fez o que precisava ser feito.

-Há! Por favor, acredita mesmo que o Wizengamot vai acreditar nessa história? Fazer o certo não diminui o fato que eu matei Albus, assisti uma de minhas colegas ser assassinada, torturei, matei, menti, manipulei em nome do Lorde. Quer me ver livre? Que tipo de sociedade é essa que _você_ que está construindo onde alguém como eu é considerado inocente?

-Você não é inocente. Mas quem pode dizer depois do último ano que é?

-Você.

-Eu não sou inocente, Snape. Nem nunca fui. Como você, eu fiz o que era necessário. Mesmo que nem sempre o necessário fosse o que eu julgasse certo. E quantos membros do Wizengamot não julgaram e condenaram inocentes por ordem de Voldemort? Ou quantos Aurores perseguiram aqueles que deveriam proteger? O ano em que Thickness foi Ministro, foi o mais negro da história desse Ministério. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que os que se opuseram, tornaram-se refugiados. Se houvesse mais pessoas dispostas a fazerem o necessário, como você, e não tantos covardes, o mundo mágico não teria sofrido tanto com Voldemort. Ainda há muito a ser corrigido. Se deseja parar de lutar, arrume outra desculpa que não seja essa baboseira para o "bem da sociedade".

Severus quase sorriu. Quase.

-Pelo visto, já se tornou adepto dos discursos longos como todo político.

Kingsley deu de ombros.

-Mas não perco a mania de Auror em querer batalhar uma causa perdida. Além do mais, bons Mestres de Poções estão em falta. Não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar você morrer apenas por teimosia.

Os dois se encararam durante um tempo, em silêncio. Kingsley levantou-se e abriu a porta da cela. Saiu sem olhar para trás, dizendo:

-Aguardo seu depoimento amanhã à tarde.

-x-

"Acidentalmente" todas as declarações de culpa de Severus chegaram ao conhecimento do Wizengamot. Devidamente acompanhados de longos reportes dos Aurores que entrevistaram Severus, atestando o arrependimento do ex-Comensal.

Com a declaração de Harry mais o testamento de Albus, Severus foi inocentado. Ele seria obrigado apenas a passar por um período probatório. Preparando Poções para St. Mungo's, Hogwarts e algumas específicas para o Ministério. O uso de magia seria restrito e supervisionado, mas com o Ministro se disponibilizando a monitorá-lo pessoalmente, a Corte não teve alternativa a não ser libertá-lo.

Ao acreditar em algo, Kingsley sempre poderia fazer o necessário, mesmo que nem sempre fosse o certo. Severus era um adversário perigoso, mas um aliado imbatível.

Os dois se encararam no escritório do Ministro, sorrindo.

-Kingsley.

-Severus.

Eles brindaram a saúde um do outro. E se beijaram.


End file.
